cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
FAN-WUT War
The FAN-WUT War, also called VietFAN, was a occupation-like conflict, fought from June to September of 2007, initially and mainly between the forces of the now defunct World Unity Treaty and the Federation of Armed Nations, a former member of the very same treaty who was ejected before the war began. The war is said to have been caused by several reasons which including Yellow Number 5, a policy enforced by the Federation along with the Global Organization for Liberty and Defense to protect Yellow nations and Operation Overlord, an attack on Norden Verein towards the beginning of June who was a protectorate of the New Pacific Order at the time. On July 10 the Federation lost it's sanction status in the alliance audit and the war progressed for another month before the first peace was given. This happened on August 16 when the New Polar Order declared peace during the midst of the Moldavi Rebellion. The next major sign that the war may be coming to an end was the outbreak of The Unjust War in which the forces of The Unjust Path, composed of several former members of the World Unity Treaty, "surrendered" to the Federation. Several days later the Global Organization for Liberty and Defense was declared on by the New Pacific Order for aiding the Federation. The war finally came to an end on September 24 when the Grand Global Alliance, the Independent Republic of Orange Nations, and the Multicolored Cross-X Alliance announced peace. Events Leading To War Yellow Number 5 On May 31, 2007 FAN and GOLD announced the Yellow Number 5 Doctrine, protecting all Yellow Sphere nations from tech raiders. This led to friction between FAN and The Initiative, particularly \m/, an alliance known for heavy tech raiding. In response, \m/ and its White Sphere allies TPF and STA announced the Don't Pee In Our Snow Act, which forbade Yellow Sphere nations from tech raiding in the White Sphere. Sometime around June 16 (though the exact date is unknown), a nation from Initiative member alliance GOONS attacked a Yellow nation that was on the Enemy of GOONS list. Citing YN5, FAN responded with strikes against the GOONS nation. On June 17 FAN issued Yellow Number 6, effectively cancelling the YN5 Doctrine. Shortly thereafter, \m/ cancelled the DPIOS Act. Operation Overlord On June 5, FAN launched a surprise attack against Norden Verein called Operation Overlord. NoV was a protectorate of NPO at the time and after a statement from NPO Emperor TrotskysRevenge, FAN ceased the attack. FAN claimed to have been unaware of the protectorate treaty as no protectorate treaty was published on the CN forums nor on the public areas of either the NPO or NoV forums. However, many speculated that Operation Overlord was a test of the #2 Alliance against the #1 Alliances resolve. Redundant MDPs In the days leading up to the war, several Initiative members signed redundant MDPs that given WUT's status as an MADP bloc should not have been necessary. The most notable such treaties were between GGA, MDC and NpO. Announcement of these treaties led to public speculation that the Initiative was fracturing in some way. Events During The War War Declared On June 18, FAN was expelled from The Initiative for attacking members of GOONS under its Yellow Number 5 doctrine, among other things. Shortly thereafter declarations of war were announced, beginning with GGA & Genmay, followed shortly by NPO, GOONS, NpO, and all other Initiative alliances except TOP and MDC. TOP was already engaged in a war against the Corporation of Educated States and announced it would remain in reserve. Other declarations of war soon followed, including MCXA, GDA and the Hanseatic League bloc, usually independent IRON, TPF, and the now-scattered remains of LUE (announcing from the moon). FCO entered the next day, citing its responsibility under various MADPs. On June 19, FAN officially responded shortly after update. On September 15th, the NPO declared war upon GOLD for using the alliance NooN to send aid packages to FAN. Though this is generally considered a part of The Unjust War, it may be applied here since it also concerns FAN. On September 17th, FAN announces that the FAN-WUT war is won. Nuclear Escalation June 15th, Three days before the Initiative would enter the war, NPO and GGA removed themselves from the For the Love of God, Think of the Children Convention being 2 of the last 3 members of the international non-nuclear aggression pact. By June 19, the second day of the war, the Initiative-led coalition issued an all-out nuclear offensive against FAN, to be led by NpO. Unsure of their ability to quickly defeat FAN conventionally, the Initiative began the first widescale nuclear first strike since before Great War II. FAN retaliated with approximately 200 nuclear strikes on that day alone. War of Attrition Thousands of nuclear weapons were exchanged by both sides. FAN saw its strength slowly deteriorate in the face of overwhelming odds, but likewise caused tremendous damage upon NPO, which bore the brunt of FAN’s counter attacks. September 14th, shortly before update, FAN coordinated the "Ia Drang offensive" against NPO to relieve ZI'd FAN nations still under attack from NPO. Declarations by FAN members are submitted as: "2nd Platoon 11-15-65" alluding to the RL date when a United State's Army platoon was rescued after being cut off by the Vietnamese forces at the Battle of Ia Drang. Declarations of Peace * August 16 In the midst of the Moldavi Rebellion, the NpO made peace with FAN independently of the Initiative as a whole. NpO later withrdrew from the Initiative. * September 10 With the Unjust War waging, UJP members GOONS, GenMay, and \m/ surrendered to FAN in order to officially remove themselves from the conflict http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=1071. This left only GGA, NPO, and IRON as major powers still fighting against FAN in the ongoing conflict. TPF has not surrendered, but it can be assumed that they are occupied with the many alliances declaring war upon them in The Unjust War. Hostilities on GOLD * September 16 When it was revealed that GOLD had ordered the alliance of NooN to aid FAN members, the New Pacific Order declared war on them. Due to the fact that The Unjust War was raging at the time and GOLD had declared on CIS, it is sometimes considered to be a theatre in the other war. Hostilities on EoTRS * NPO began attacking the Entente of The Rising Sun in the last days of the war for assisting GOLD. The war ended quickly and EoTRS surrendered to all other combatants it was facing in the Unjust War, unknowing that NPO was attacking them. After revising the surrender, EoTRS successfully surrendered. End Of Hostilities * September 19 GOLD formally disbands as a result of its fronts in the Unjust War and the FAN-WUT War. NPO nations continue attacking nations wearing their alliance affiliation. * September 21 NPO announces the end of the war with FAN. * September 23 EoTRS surrenders to all the alliances it is facing in the Unjust War. They neglect to surrender to NPO until then Imperial Regent, Bakunin's Dream reminds them they are still at war with the Order. After their surrender was revised, EoTRS gained peace with NPO. * September 24 IRON, MCXA, and GGA announce peace with FAN. This brings an end to the 98 day long conflict. Results of the War This war has had a number of effects: *'July 10' Admin conducts an alliance audit, with the result that significantly weakened FAN loses its sanction. *'July 17' Due primarily to damage caused by FAN, NPO falls to third in total nation strength, behind GOONS (second) and GPA (first). The last time NPO was ranked at such a low position was just after Great War One. *'July 20' Having served in this and previous wars, MCXA and The Phoenix Federation sign the World Unity Treaty and were admitted as full members of The Initiative. *'September 15th' UJP members surrender to FAN as a result of The Unjust War. *'September 21st' In order for their surrender to be accepted, FAN agrees to decommission all nuclear weapons, aircraft, factories, tanks, and cruise missiles. All soldiers except those required to avoid population unhappiness were also required to be dismissed. Other terms included the inability to sign treaties, inability to accept foreign aid. All of the surrender terms were agreed to last for three months, with the addition of a mutual NAP to last an additional three months after the other terms had expired. Links FAN and GOLD announce YN5 \m/'s Don't Pee In Our Snow Act FAN cancels YN5 \m/ cancels DPIOS FAN announces Operation Overlord Statement by NPO Emperor TrotskysRevenge indicated NoV's protectorate status FAN calls off Operation Overlord GGA and MDC sign a redundant MDP FAN is expelled from WUT GGA & Genmay declare war NPO declares war NpO declares war GOONS declare war TOP announces it will remain in reserve MXCA declares war Hanseatic League (including NoV) declares war IRON declares war Recognition of hostilities by FAN Admin posts alliance audit, FAN loses sanction GOONS passes NPO in total nation strength MCXA and TPF sign WUT, join Initiative NpO and FAN make peace GOONS, \m/ and Genmay surrender to FAN FAN announces the end of the FAN-WUT war NPO declares peace with FAN category:Major Wars category:Wars